


wine and wishes

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: It isn’t the most embarrassing moment in his life, but it does come close. With Trithereon in the adjacent room, Dross is mortified when they keep pressing.





	wine and wishes

It isn’t the most embarrassing moment in his life, but it does come close. With Trithereon in the adjacent room, Dross is  _ mortified  _ when they keep pressing. 

Later, when the day is over and the travellers down below the castle, Trithereon is in his bed, playing with the black feather, the bottle of the, actually quite good, wine already half empty and standing on the nightstand next to the bed.

The god is still crying with laughter, an arm thrown over his eyes, tears streaming down and soaking the pillow. 

‘I hate you. I really hate you,’ throws Dross, dramatically falling back on the bed, landing with his head on Trithereon’s lap. The god’s other hand automatically falls on his head, fingers weaving themselves into cleric’s hair.

 

Later, much later, Dross forces the feather into the god’s hand, ignoring the half-amused huff. 

‘Humor me.’ 

‘It’s not your fault. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I always am.’

‘I fucking hope so.’

 


End file.
